Playboys
by KoreanGal5
Summary: My childhood friend Hinata. My older brother Itachi.  "Oh playboys!"


**I do not own Naruto. This is just a little one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>~Sasuke's PoV~<span>

"Oh, you're back," I commented to my childhood friend. She looked up from her cooking and at the girl who was in my arms.

"Didn't you dump her last month?" she questioned, her lips in a straight line.

"I think so. She came back though," I answered, kicking the girl out of my house with a promise to meet again later. I turned to my childhood friend, Hinata. Her wide, innocent eyes met mine before turning back to the food.

"So, when is the date between you and I?" I asked casually, slipping an arm around her waist. She slapped my hand with a wooden spoon.

"You know that I'm not going to date you. We're friends," she said, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, playboys," she teased, pretending to be angry. Itachi walked in, shirtless. Hinata turned around, turning a dark red.

"I know it's your home and all, but you guys should really wear clothes when I come over!" she squeaked, looking at the floor. Hinata never failed to scold us and she never fell for any flirting we did, but showing bare skin made her freaked out more than anything, and not in the good way.

"Oh my apologies," Itachi apologized before walking back to his room to grab a shirt. She turned her head back only when she was sure he left.

"Oh, playboys. It's not so hard to believe the two of you are siblings," she commented. "You're such a playboy, Sasuke-kun, and I don't think any of Itachi-kun's girlfriends have lasted over a week. The two of you look similar too."

"What's harder to believe is how those girls keep on coming back," Itachi called out as he reappeared, pulling a shirt over his head.

"It's crazy," I agreed. I reached over Hinata for a bite before dinner. Another slap on my hand was my reward.

"No eating before dinner," she scolded. She turned to Itachi who was also reaching for one. "You too Itachi-kun!" We both faked hurt, taking the opportunity to hold her between us.

"Playboys," she grumbled. She let out a frustrated sigh before the kitchen timer went off. She threw us off with inhuman strength, pulling out the meal from the oven. She smiled.

"Dinner's done," she stated.

"As if it was hard to notice," I grumbled, liking the feeling of her in my arms. We set up the table as she brought the plates of food. Today, it was stir-fry pasta covered in cheese with plenty of herbs and mushrooms. She set them down, just as I pulled her into my lap. Itachi held out a fork with noodles wrapped around it.

"Say 'ah'," he said, smiling in a way that usually had girls falling off their chairs. Hinata giggled before pulling herself out of my lap and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I can feed myself. Playboys. Thanks for the offer though guys," she said, smiling. My breath caught. This was the girl who I had been madly in love with forever. Itachi too. Whenever we had asked her out though, she had always brushed it off as a joke. She sat down in her own seat and ate, undisturbed by our antics.

"Come on. Your food is getting cold," she reminded us. We ate with enthusiasm, knowing that she was a great cook. Before long, the plates had been cleaned and we were sitting on the couch, watching a scary movie. Hinata never liked them, always clinging to the two of us. That was exactly why Itachi and I always enjoyed watching them with her. She never minded afterwards, but during the whole movie, she clung to our arms.

We ended earlier than usual so we stuck in a random movie, which ended up being a romantic one. Itachi and I both were bored and though Hinata was paying attention to it, she neither seemed to dislike or like it. I snuck an arm around her waist and rested my head against her shoulder. She shifted a little before turning back to the movie, undisturbed. Itachi held her hand and rested his head on her other shoulder. Once again, she continued watching though I could feel the questioning looks she threw at the two of us.

The movie ended quickly and Hinata let out a yawn. She looked at the two of us.

"Come on you two. Get up. It's late. We should go to bed," she said, about to get up. I lifted my arm, pulling her against my chest.

"I still think a date with me will be a better option," I whispered against her ear. Itachi held her hand and pressed a small kiss against her cheek.

"How about with me instead?" Itachi asked. Hinata's hand reached up and hit my neck as she pinched Itachi's hand. We let go automatically, flinching in pain.

"Playboys," she said with a sigh. "You two better get some sleep. Ja ne." Itachi and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Another failed attempt," I said.

"We'll get her to fall for us next time," he said just as he had said everyday she had come over.

* * *

><p><span>~Hinata's PoV~<span>

"Stupid playboys," I grumbled, my cheeks turning a bright red. The snow tickled my face as I walked home.

"They'll be the death of me." I remembered the lingering touches on my cheek of Itachi-kun's kiss and I could still faintly feel Sasuke-kun's warmth around mine.

"They really will be," I mumbled as my cheeks flared a brighter color. Those two were still unaware of how much I loved them.

"Stupid," I whispered against the wind as my thoughts lingered on all of their flirting attempts.

"They're making me fall for them even more." That was the last sentence I said before silence settled in for the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was short and I wrote it on a whim within…I'd say about half an hour or so, but I hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
